Love at NATA
by BookChic.28
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf are selected at the Nimbasa Academy for Talents and Arts; so are Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary. What happens when they begin to fall for each other? PS, CS, IS and ORS.
1. The entrance and introductions

**Me:** *excitedly* **My first multi-chapter fanfic! Yay!**

 **Drew:** *sarcastically* **Yay!**

 **May: Come on, Drew, be nice to her.**

 **Misty &Dawn&Leaf: We are excited!**

 **Paul:** *mutters* **Troublesome.**

 **Dawn: Jerk!**

 **Me: Aww! Lover's quarrel!**

 **Dawn &Paul:** *blushing* **We are not lovers!**

 **Me: I can see you blush! Where are Ash and Gary, by the way?**

 **Drew: Trying to beat the other in a video game.**

 **Me:** *sigh* **I wanted them to do the disclaimer.**

 **May: Oh! I'll do it. BookChic.28 doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, which means us!**

 **Me: Right you are May! On with the story now!**

* * *

 **Chapter-1: The entrance and introductions**

"DAWN! MISTY! MAY!" Leaf Green, a 21 years old brunette, yelled cheerfully to her three best friends' name. She was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Leaf along with May Maple, a 20 years old brunette; Misty Waterflower, a 21 years old redhead and Dawn Berlitz, a midnight blue haired girl, who was the same age as May; lived together in a quaint and cosy bungalow, located at the outskirts of Nimbasa city in a small neighbourhood. Truthfully, their families had spent quite a lot of money for their daughters' sake.

"What is it, Leaf?" Misty asked, descending from the stairs which led to the first floor. She was sporting her favourite short denim shorts, and a sky blue crop top. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail, her usual style. Misty was famous amongst her friends for being the fiery one.

"Yeah…." muttered a sleepy and admittedly grouchy May, still in her pyjamas, "No need to wake the whole neighbourhood up yet. It's only _what_? 6 am?"

"No need to get snappy, May," remarked Dawn, in her usual bubbly voice, "Let Leaf make the announcement of…..whatever it is."

Dawn was wearing a set of curlers in her hair. She wasn't quite ready yet, by the looks of it. Dawn was the most fashionable from the four of them; always staying trendy. She was also the peacemaker of the group.

"You remember how we applied for selection in the Nimbasa Academy for Talents and Arts?" Leaf said, her attitude changing from ecstatic to nervous, "Oh! Of course you do! Well…..The results are in."

Now it was the other three's turn to scream. Even the sleepy May and down-to-the-earth Misty couldn't contain themselves.

Once they quieted down, Misty cleared her throat.

"So…what does it say?"

"Don't know," Leaf replied, "I wanted to open it with you guys."

"Come _on_ , then! What are we waiting for?!" May bounced up and down and snatched Leaf's laptop from her.

She plopped down on the couch besides Leaf and Misty and Dawn soon followed.

"Okay, guys, I'm opening it!" May said, as she clicked on the e-mail.

The webpage opened-

 **Congratulations!**

 **Dear Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you all are applicable to attend the Nimbasa Academy for Talents and Arts.**

 **Search the website for further details.**

 **Warm regards,  
Cynthia  
Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

 **Leaf's POV**

Oh my! I can't believe it! All of us were in so much shock, we didn't dare utter a word; worried that this might be a dream and would burst if we spoke.

Finally, Misty broke the silence.

"May, open the website!"

"R-right!" May replied, coming back from the trance, "It says that we are to have our first classes on…. _WHAT_! Tuesday! That's the day after tomorrow!"

"Eeeep!" Dawn squealed. Seriously, had she even registered the news in yet?

" _What_ Dawn?" I said, looking at her.

"We've got very less time to pack!"

Of _course_ it's got to be clothes.

"But Dawn," Misty reasoned, "We are already in Nimbasa."

This brought Dawn to a stop.

"Hehe….Yeah…..I forgot….Sorry. But," she squealed again, "this is awesome!"

"Wait…." May said, "It says here we've got to stay in a dormitory until the term ends. We only get to go to our homes for the breaks."

"Alright!" I piped in, "Then Dawn, we've got to pack."

She squealed again and in a flash, left for her bedroom.

"We should start packing too, I guess," May muttered, got up and went upstairs too.

Misty and I sighed. "Same ol' Dawny."

* * *

 **May's POV**

I skipped up to my room and began scuffling with my clothes in the walk-in closet. Yeah, all of us have a walk-in closet adjoining our rooms.

I heard a distinct sound of music blasting from the room nearest to mine.

I knew it was Dawn. She always played music pieces according to her mood.

Today it was "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida.

I smiled. It actually described what all of us were feeling today.

Happy.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I sighed along with Leaf at Dawn and May's childish antics, but the truth was, I too was feeling as much giddy as those two.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" Leaf asked, as she tied her waist length hair into a messy bun.

"We know we can't do nothing, right?" I said, "Plus, it doesn't hurt them when they know we love them for who they are."

"Got that right, sis."

That's right. We all occasionally called each other 'sis'. We practically were.

"You know," Leaf said, breaking the silence which had fallen upon, "We should probably go pack as well. So that tomorrow, we can check out the market for any necessary supplies we might need at first."

Leaf was the most rational one in our group.

"Alright," I replied, "It's settled then. Let's go pack."

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

The next day passed away in a blur. We did shopping in the Nimbasa City Mall and packed our belongings.

I looked around and saw that May, Misty and Leaf were enthralled with our surroundings too.

We were _finally_ at the NATA!

It was a huge…..I repeat, a HUGE building, which seemed to be made up of glass from outside. The glass panels shined due to the reflection of the sun. The fields were gigantic too; the margins lined with sweet smelling flowers. There were also rows and rows of what I thought were dormitories, a little distance away from the main building.

"Wow…." I heard May mutter, "It looks even better from than the pictures."

"Amen, May," Leaf and Misty said together.

I simply nodded, still in a trance by its beauty.

A few minutes later, we entered the building, only to get crashed with a group of four boys. They were heading out and were dragging suitcases behind them too, so I figured they were freshmen like us.

"Sorry!" we girls exclaimed together.

"No problem, gorgeous," one of them said to Leaf, taking her right hand in his, a smirk grazing on his lips. He was tall, had spiky auburn brown hair, black eyes and wore a collared grey t-shirt and khaki shorts. He looked and, admittedly, acted just like 'every girl's dream'.

"Don't you try to 'woo' me," Leaf said, jerking her hand out of his, "understand?"

I think he was taken back with Leaf's behaviour, as he withdrew his hand and his expressions changed from smug to surprised.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Never you mind." Leaf retorted, glaring at him.

"Now now….Why don't we start again from introductions?" the boy with chartreuse green hair and matching eyes said, coming in between our two groups. He wore a button-up blue shirt with black jeans.

"Myself, Drew Hayden. I'm a from LaRousse city, Hoenn region." He flicked his hair away from his eyes, "The brunet here, is Gary Oak, from Pallet city, Kanto region."

Wait…..Gary _Oak!_ Is he somehow related to Professor Samuel Oak?!

"Are you related to Professor Oak from Pallet?" I blurted, before I could stop myself.

"As a matter of fact," Gary said, "I am. He is my grandfather."

I squealed. "Oh my! I'm a _BIG_ fan of him!"

I saw Misty, May, Leaf, Gary and Drew sweatdrop.

"Troublesome," I heard the plum haired boy mutter.

"Who are _you_ to call _me_ troublesome?!" I yelled at him.

* * *

 **May's POV**

Uh-Oh.

Dawn in a bad mood was as dangerous as Misty, if not more.

"Um….I think we should continue with the intros…." I piped up.

Misty was holding Dawn back, as she tried to lunge forward at the purple haired boy.

"Yeah, sure," Drew said. He too was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "So, the boy on whom your friend is trying to pounce is Paul Shinji from Veilstone city in Sinnoh region."

"More likely the 'King of jerks' from Jerkania," Dawn muttered under her breath.

I held in a giggle.

"And lastly," Drew continued, "the raven haired boy is Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet too."

"Hi!" Ash, the black haired boy, exclaimed. I noticed he had chocolate brown eyes, and wore a red and blue checked t-shirt and a pair of three-fourths.

"Hello guys!" I said, taking the responsibility to introduce ourselves, "I'm May Maple from Petalburg city, Hoenn. Dawn Berlitz here," I gestured towards her, "is from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. The redhead is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city in Kanto and last but not the least, Leaf Green, is from Pallet too!"

"Nice to meet such charming ladies," Drew said.

I concluded he had a way with words. He was smirking like Gary, looking directly at…me.

I wondered what caught his interest, so sudden.

Ignoring him, I looked around and noticed that the crowd was beginning to form at the receptionist's desk.

Leaf must have noticed it too, as nudging Misty, she said, "Come on, we've got to check-in now. The hall is beginning to crowd."

Misty nodded.

"Guys, we gotta go check-in now," she said, "Hope we'll see you later!"

"Oh, I hope so too," Gary winked at Leaf, before we parted for our own ways.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Those boys we just met were fine in my opinion. Except for Paul Shinji. How dare he call me Troublesome?!

I was brought out of my thoughts as we reached the receptionist's desk. Behind it was an old lady; probably in her late forties. The name 'Sarah' was written on the name-tag she wore.

"Hello," she greeted, "How may I help you?"

I stepped forward.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz," I said, "and these are my friends Misty, Leaf and May. We were selected here."

"Oh! Alright. Let me check," Sarah muttered and began typing furiously on the computer.

After a few minutes, she replied, "Yes, you all are on the list. You are to share Dorm no. 56 with four boys. Here are the keys and your timetables. The boys have already been here so one bunch of keys is with them too."

I thought about it. Four boys...been here before us...

"I think I know who the boys are!" I exclaimed.

"No...no...no...no...no..." Leaf caught on, looking horrified, "Not Gary!"

"Poor Leafy..." Misty said. I thought I saw her smile for a millisecond, but it was gone before I could've been sure.

"Great..." Leaf muttered, "Just great."

I smiled at her sympathetically.

We thanked Sarah, exited the building and began to search for Dorm no. 56.

I knew there and then; we were entering the hell of a world.

* * *

 **Me: First chapter done!**

 **May &Misty&Dawn&Leaf: We loved it! **

**Dawn: Yeah! I even call Paul the 'King of jerks'!**

 **Drew: Well, it was fine. At least now people know I'm charming.**

 **Gary: Come on, Drewy, none of us believe that, now. Do we?**

 **Ash: I only had one dialogue in this chapter!**

 **Me: Sorry Ash. But don't worry. You'll have your moments too.**

 **Paul:** *sigh* **At least I call her Troublesome.**

 **Me: Now, now Paul...Don't be so mean. Anyways...Review guys!**


	2. Dreadful Starts And A Realization

**Me: Hi there!**

 **Misty: Don't you think it's a bit late for updating?**

 **May: Yeah! We were waiting!**

 **Me: Sorry...But school's been so busy lately**

 **Drew &Gary&Paul: Speak for yourself.**

 **Ash:** *from the kitchen* **Has anyone seen the bottle of Nutella?**

 **Me: Hey! Stay away from my fridge!**

 **Dawn: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: Well, I was thinking about asking Drew to so it this time.**

 **Dawn: Aww...Please? He'll do it next time.**

 **Me: Oh, Alright...Do the disclaimer Dawn.**

 **Dawn: Yay! BookChic.28 doesn't own Pokemon or us...Nintendo does, though.**

 **Me: Thanks, Dawn. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter-2: Dreadful Starts And A Realization**

 **Leaf's POV**

We found Dorm no. 56 quiet easily. It was a quaint one-story house and had a small patch of rose bushes in the front.

"Come on. Let's unpack and then we'll look around the academy grounds," Misty said, just as we were entering the dorm.

I inserted the key in.

The door opened and I came face to face with…Gary.

Great. Just my luck.

"Oh, look. Isn't this Lovely-Leafy," he smirked, "I knew you liked me, but I never had the idea you'll come tailing me. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

"You…..you….." I seethed, "JERK!"

Misty rushed up to my side. There was a reason I acted like this. A reason I never opened up with boys.

Only the girls knew.

"Gary, back away now," she warned him.

Taken back, Gary moved away from the door. We all rushed in, Misty never leaving my side.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

We boys had decided to roam around the grounds.

Just as Gary opened the door, we came face to face with the same girls we had met a bit ago.

Gary, then, started to flirt with Leaf as per his nature. I've known Gary since I was a toddler. He might flirt a lot, but was good at the heart.

Coming out of my thoughts, I noticed the girls trying to console a now-crying Leaf.

I sighed. Trust Gary to mess up things badly. And they call _me_ dense.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

We ushered Leaf in and tried to calm her down.

"Leafy," Dawn was muttering quietly, so that none of the boys could hear, "It's okay….We are with you."

I was outraged.

Not caring what the others might think about me, I got up and slapped Gary. Hard.

He looked stunned. All of them did.

"YOU _IDIOT!_ " I yelled, ignoring the warning looks I was getting from May, "Don't you dare flirt with Leaf again. Or else I'll bring you back even from hell and break your pretty mouth!"

No one dared to move a muscle.

After a few seconds, Leaf sniffled.

"I-I'll go un-unpack."

And with that, she left the hall, dragging her suitcase behind.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

"You've done it this time, man," Ash said, still looking dumb-stricken.

I agreed with Ash. It was true that Gary dated a girl for only a week or two and then dumped her, but this…..Nothing had happened like this so far.

"May, Misty," Dawn's voice brought me out from my thoughts, "I….er….I think we should go unpack now too."

Both of them nodded and started to leave the hall without a single glance at us.

"Wait! Your rooms are on the right side." I said, catching their attention, "Uh, Dawn, may I talk to you for a sec?"

I noticed she was reluctant so I offered her a small smile.

She visibly relaxed and returned the smile.

I followed her towards the corridor which led to the rooms. There were eight of them, four on either side. The right side led to the girls' rooms, as we boys had already took the left ones.

I didn't ask Misty to stay as I figured she was really hot-headed. Same thing goes for May.

"What is it Drew?" Dawn asked.

"I just wanted to clear things up," I replied, "Gary isn't a bad person. It's just, sometimes he doesn't understand the correct timings of things."

She sighed and looked down, as if contemplating something.

"Look, Drew," she said, slowly, "it isn't my place to tell you this. Give Leaf time and she'll probably open up to you guys as well."

"Oh, I understand," I said, "It's alright. But I must warn you: when Gary is up to do something, there aren't many possibilities or chances even, to stop him or divert him."

She nodded.

"I'll tell Leaf that. Thanks Drew."

And with that, she left for her room.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I just sat there the whole time saying nothing. Though I must admit, it gave even me a pretty good shock when the redhead -Misty I think- slapped Gary.

I didn't think she had so much strength.

"Hey Paul," Ash said, "Why do you think Leaf started crying?"

I looked at him. Gary had left the dorm just after the girls had left for their rooms, with Drew wanting to talk to Troublesome, so it was only us in the hall.

"How and why would I know?"

It wasn't in my nature to delve on non-required things.

Ash sighed.

"You know; things will be a lot difficult now that Gary has started a fight with the girls we are supposed to be friends with."

I frowned. Why would we want to be friends with the girls?

I told Ash this and he started laughing.

"Hahaha…Paul, ya really think we shouldn't even try to befriend 'em?" he said, "I mean, we are supposed to live with them until at least the end of the year. And who knows, maybe until we all graduate."

I scowled at him.

"It's none of our concern."

With that, I got up and left for my room.

* * *

 **Leaf's POV**

I left the living room crying and came across a confusion. There were two rows of rooms; four on the left and four on the right side.

I didn't know which side the boys had taken, but I didn't also want to return to the hall and ask them. So instead, I decided to explore.

I turned towards the rooms on the left side and entered the first one.

I looked around and saw it was painted in blue color. But what caught my eyes, was a display board. On it, were some photographs.

I reasoned to myself it was wrong to look at some other's belongings without permission, but curiosity got the better hold of me and I started to look at them.

In the first one was whom I thought to be a younger Ash with a lady. He looked a little like her, so I assumed she was her mother.

The next one was of Ash and his mother too. They were eating ice-cream together at a carnival and Ash had some of it on his nose too. It was a cute one.

But what baffled me, was the third one.

In it, there were probably 4 or five years old Ash and Gary and along with them was a girl with deep brown hair blowing around in the breeze. The three of them were smiling widely and giving each other bunny ears.

I looked at it wide-eyed, as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

I staggered back and dashed out of the room as fast as I could, and entered the first room on the right side. It was painted a light green color and was thankfully empty.

I pushed my suitcase aside and plopped on the bed on my stomach.

So that's why I thought I knew them; that's why they looked familiar.

I began to sob uncontrollably.

The girl in the picture was none other than…..me.

* * *

 **Me: Another chapter done!**

 **May: It was a sad one...**

 **Misty: I'm impressed. I get to slap Gary!**

 **Gary: Hey! Why me? And as if Misty can _really_ slap me...**

 **Misty: Don't tempt me.**

 **Ash: Trust me, you wouldn't want to get on her wrong side...**

 **Misty: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

 **Me: Now...now...Don't try to murder him yet, Misty.**

 **Paul: Pathetic.**

 **Me: Hey! Who are you calling 'pathetic'?!**

 **Leaf: Don't fight.**

 **Drew: Yeah.** *flicks his hair* **We don't want two murders on our hands.**

 **Me:** *huff* **Anyways, Review all!**


	3. The First Test

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Paul:** *sarcastically* **Great.**

 **Dawn: Don't be mean, Paul.**

 **Me: So, I've got a tight schedule now. Gary. Disclaimer. Now.**

 **Gary: I won't.**

 **Me: DO IT! If you don't, I'll show Leaf your embarrassing photos.**

 **Gary:** *paling* **You don't have 'em.**

 **Me: Ash, Drew and Paul gave me those. Now, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Gary: Fine….Fine….BookChic.28 doesn't own Pokemon or the characters.**

 **Me: On with the story now!**

* * *

 **The First Test**

 **May's POV**

I woke up as I felt someone say my name.

"Just _two_ more minutes, Mum…." I mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

"May!" I heard the person shout again, "It's fifteen minutes to 8! You're going to be late for the Start of the Term Meeting."

The words 'Start of the Term Meeting' brought me to my senses.

I sat up straight and jumped out of the bed. " _Damn_."

The annoying person turned out to be Misty.

I dashed past her and into the bathroom, adjoining to the room.

But not before I heard Misty mutter, "What are we going to do with ya…."

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I heard Misty shout May's name from the next room to mine just as I decided to tie up my hair in a loose bun.

"Trust May to get lazy…" I muttered to myself.

The last evening's happenings came back to me and I sighed. Also, after Leaf had presumably unpacked in the first room on entering, Misty chose the one next to her. Then next to Misty's was May's and then finally mine.

Just as I was about to exit the room, Leaf came barging in.

"Whoa! What is it Leaf?" I said. She had practically jumped on me.

"Gary and Ash are my childhood friends."

I looked at her. She looked at me. We continued to stare for some time.

Then I burst out, "Are you serious?! When did you meet? When did you find out? And most importantly; _Why haven't you told us about your childhood friends yet?!_ "

She sighed, as if she expected me to ask all these questions. But then again, those who knew me well, could write a novel about me.

"To answer your questions, Dawn," she said, "Does it look like I'm joking? I met them when I was 4 years old. I found that out when I entered Ash's room by mistake last night and lastly; _I didn't tell you all 'cause I don't remember!_ I don't know what made me realize it. But….I think it might have been the photograph I saw."

I nodded, still wide eyed.

"Dawn, what do I do now?" Leaf asked, desperation evident on her face, "Only they have the possibility of knowing my past of before that…that…"

"I understand," I said, as I knew Leaf didn't like at all to talk about that, "I think you should ask them directly."

"What?!" Leaf exclaimed, "What makes you think that?"

"You yourself said that only Ash and Gary could answer your questions."

"Yeah, but…but…" she stammered.

"Leaf," I looked directly in her emerald eyes, "I know you didn't go to Misty or May and instead came to me and told me this as you knew Misty would get mad at Ash and Gary for not remembering their friend, even if it's been a very long time, and May's too dense for her own good. No offence to her. But the point is, if you really wanna know about your past before the….before it, you've gotta Ash or Gary about it."

She looked positively 'enlightened' after my short speech.

Then the next moment, she was hugging me so tightly, she was practically chocking me.

"You know Dawn, you're _the best_."

"I try. Now let's go before Misty comes to haul us."

And with that, we left the room.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

We boys were in the hall before the girls came after one by one, the last being May.

I think she had slept in till late.

All of them were wearing shorts and tank-tops of specific colours; Leaf's shorts were yellow and the tank-top green; Misty's were shades of blue; Dawn's were pink and black respectively and May's were red and black.

The looked ready to make good first impressions.

"Hi there," Ash said, looking at them.

"Hi guys!" they chorused back. Though I think I noticed Leaf's greeting was a bit forced.

There was a strained silence.

"So….." Dawn drawled in her cheery voice, "Shall we go to the SotTM?"

Everyone nodded and off we were to the auditorium where the meeting was going to be held.

Paul checked the lock as he stuffed the keys in his black jeans' pocket.

"Let's go." I said, taking the lead, as I opened a map of the academy grounds on my smartphone.

I looked around and noticed a building with the word 'Auditorium' written on the front.

"We're here," Misty said.

"It's 7:50. We better get in if we want to occupy good seats," Dawn remarked as we entered through the glass doors.

"We aren't going to a movie theater, Troublesome," Paul muttered, "They are just going to help us find our most strengthened skill."

Dawn huffed, but chose not to retort. This was pretty smart of her.

But it didn't stop her from saying, "Whatever, Prune-head."

Gladly, it wasn't heard by Paul.

By now, we were seated comfortably on some of the seats in one of the middle rows.

Soon, everyone fell silent when an authoritative looking lady, in her probably late thirties, cleared her throat in the microphone.

* * *

 **Gary's POV**

The lady on the podium announced herself as Cynthia Jones, the Deputy Headmistress of NATA.

She was rambling about the history of the academy but my whole focus was on the happenings of the last evening.

I glanced at Leaf. She was listening keenly to what Cynthia was saying.

I sighed. Why did it seem to me that I knew her?

I turned my attention to the podium.

"So, students, there is a form under your seats which you have to fill in exact 5 minutes," Cynthia said, "This, along with other two drills will determine your major subject."

By now, we all had taken out the forms from below the seats. I looked at the thickness of the form. I consisted of three pages, printed up from the start to the end.

I sighed and looked around me. Everyone in our group was staring at the form, wide eyed, clearly thinking the same thing as me: How the hell would anyone be able to fill up the form in no more than 5 minutes?!

Everyone except for Drew and Leaf; both of them were already, surprisingly, halfway done.

I quickly got out my pen and started to fill the necessary details only; meaning, I left the ones like 'what is your favourite colour?' and 'what is your favourite fruit?' etc. Seriously, what was the point in answering that much silly questions?

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

A bell rang up, signalling the end of the five minutes we were provided to fill up the hell long form. I sighed as I put the pen down. I had managed to write like 29 answers or so; the paper contained 75 questions.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said from besides me, "How many questions did you answer?"

We were sitting in the order: Paul on the left-most corner, then Drew, Gary, me, Misty, Dawn, May and lastly on the right-most corner, Leaf.

"Not many. I did like 29 or so," I replied, "What 'bout you?"

"Eh…37 or so. Leaf and Drew, by the looks of it, did the whole thing."

"Really?" I said. I knew Drew was smartest between is boys, but Leaf came as a shock to me. But as I thought about it, she did seem of that type.

"Hmm…."

"What do you suppose the other two drills would be?" I asked.

"I dunno…." she said, "One of them might have something to do with physical training, you know; to figure out which student has the ability to have athletics or dancing as their main subject."

"You know, maybe you're right," I said with a nod, "What do you think your major will be?"

Her reply was, "Probably athletics. I've got a hold at swimming."

"You swim?"

"Yup. I do."

I looked at her enthusiastic face.

"We should check out NATA's swimming pool sometimes," I said, not noticing that it sounded like I was asking her out.

"Uh…." she muttered, looking at her nails, "Um….Yeah, I-I think we all should. You know, all of us; as-as a group."

"I-I'm s-sorry Misty," I muttered, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"I-It's alright, Ash," she said, "I don't t-think it was your f-fault."

I nodded and turned away, mentally chastising myself for ruining a nice and friendly conversation.

I also thought I saw her blush a bit, out of the corner of my eye, but it was gone before I could've confirmed.

Kicking myself mentally, I followed everyone's lead and got up to head out of the auditorium.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I got up before anyone else in the group and headed straight to the exit. The Head-volunteer had instructed us to go to the field and wait there for Cynthia and the P.E. teacher, Lt. Surge. I was probably right about the physical drill I told Ash about.

Ash. He was the reason why I had left the auditorium in a hurry.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't his fault. It just didn't come out of the right way, I suppose. Whatever it was, I was flustered about the whole thing.

I realized I was at the field already. Sighing, I waited for the group to come there.

A few minutes later, I saw the guys and the girls walking towards me. I noticed Dawn and Paul weren't with them, though.

"Where are Dawn and Paul?" I asked.

"Paul was just acting sluggish," Drew replied, "So, Dawn decided to be the one to ask him to move his butt."

I stifled a laugh.

"Hey, Misty," May asked, "Why did you came here in such a hurry?"

I could have told her about the conversation of Ash and me, but with the boys here too, I decided to tell the girls altogether later.

"I wanted fresh air."

It was probably a lame excuse, as I saw Leaf give me an incredulous look.

As for May, she just nodded.

I sighed again. If this was the start, I wasn't sure if I would like the end of it.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

The form contained only stupid questions; 'what do you like to eat the most?' and 'can you dance?' and lots more.

I frowned as I returned the paper to a volunteer.

I had only answered some of the questions which I thought would _help_ the academy for finding my talent.

I looked around and saw that most of the auditorium was empty. The group was gone too.

I scowled as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What?" I asked simply, turning back to look at the person.

It was Troublesome.

"If you wish to sit here all day long, I suggest you ask the school authorities first."

And with that, she turned around and started walking away, her midnight-blue hair dancing aft…

No…no…no….What _was_ I thinking?!

I was nothing but sure that whatever I had just thought wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

 **May: It was a nice chapter!**

 **Misty &Leaf&Dawn: Amen!**

 **Paul: ….**

 **Ash: Paul's sure quiet today. Usually he calls the chapter 'pathetic' and insults Rose.**

 **Drew: Are you sure Paul, that the chapter doesn't contain any of your secret desires? The last part, I meant?**

 **Paul:** *blushing* **Shut up.**

 **May: Aww! Paul's blushing! Doesn't he look cute, Dawn?**

 **Dawn:** *sweatdropping and blushing* **Y-Yeah.**

 **Drew: Hey! You call me _'Tomato'_ when I blush!**

 **May: Well, you look like one.**

 **Drew: You look like a….**

 **Me: I'm here, all, and in a bad mood. So, PLEASE, Review! They'll probably make me feel better!**


	4. The Sparky Feeling

**Me: I'm in a hurry now. Paul, do the disclaimer.**

 **Paul: No.**

 **Me:** *glaring* **NOW!**

 **Paul: Alright. BookChic.28 doesn't own Pokemon or the characters.**

 **Me: Right! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Sparky Feeling**

 **Dawn's POV**

I, along with the other students, stood in the field with the P.E. teacher addressing us. Lt. Surge was well-built and probably in his late forties.

"I'm Lt. Surge," he said, "Your P.E. teacher. You all must call me Mr. Surge."

He then waved an arm in the direction of….wait! Paintball gun?!

Before I could have asked someone in the group, Mr. Surge continued, "This is a paintball gun, as many of you might have figured out."

Cynthia was present there too. She stood at the side with ten volunteers. They were each holding many plastic sheets.

I could feel the gears turning in my head; Paintball gun…..plastic sheets….P.E. teacher…..

"I will shoot ten paintballs at each of you," Mr. Surge explained, "You all must do something that the paintballs don't touch your skin; either jump, run or _any_ other means."

Right! This was the second task! Thank goodness we girls were wearing sneakers and shorts; unlike some of the girls who were wearing skirts and high heels.

There was a soft and excited murmur among the students.

Mr. Surge cleared his throat loudly and said, "And as I might add, come up with your own ideas to dodge the paintballs. Also, you'll have to run one round of the field and two more circles."

The field was small. But even then, there was a huge uproar of disappointed moans from among the crowd of students. And I'll admit, our group was one of them.

Mr. Surge cleared his throat again, "Quiet, now. Good. So let's begin."

I sighed and began to think of some idea to dodge the paintballs.

* * *

 **Leaf's POV**

I smiled; I had figured out the meaning of 'dodge the paintballs' and 'run two more circles'. It was too easy. Only some students were able to dodge the paintballs with agility as the plastic sheet wasn't too big.

Names were being called and I figured out mine was the last. Actually, no, I didn't. _Gary,_ silently and quickly, _peeped_ in the list Mr. Surge was holding. Names of the guys and us girls were written in the end of the list in the following order: Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Gary, May, Drew and finally mine.

I had thought about it as we came to the field and decided to give Gary another _final_ chance.

After a few more minutes, Misty's name was called out.

"Best of luck, sis!" Dawn, May and I called out after her.

She gave us a quick smile took the plastic sheet from the volunteer. Then she stood in front of Mr. Surge and wrapped the plastic around herself.

At once, he started firing paintballs of numerous colors towards Misty but she dodged each and every one of them running as quickly as a cheetah. Then in a flash, she was off to run around the field. Mr. Surge looked quite impressed.

We all congratulated and patted Misty on the back when she returned after circling the field another two times.

Then, she trotted to the side where called students stood as Ash's name was called.

I smiled. She definitely was going to have 'Sports' as her major subject.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I frowned as I picked up the plastic sheet. To be frank, I hadn't figured out how I would dodge the paintballs. Misty had done it with agility, and she did it pretty nicely!

I sighed as I went to stand in front of Mr. Surge.

"Ready, young man?" he asked and I nodded.

And then, I saw numerous of multicoloured balls pelting towards me. Thinking quickly, I took off the plastic sheet from around myself folded it into a bat-like shape and started to hit the balls with it, sending them as far as I could.

Mr. Surge looked shocked; he must not have thought of this idea himself.

Pleased with myself, I took off to circle the fields three times.

I was huffing and puffing when I returned. I guess I'd have to work-out a bit more.

After catching my breath, I joined Misty on the other side.

"Well done, Ash," she said, "It was some idea!"

"Thanks, Misty. You did very well too!" I replied, then quickly added, "I'm sorry about the whole 'swimming pool' thing. Please forgive me."

She looked relieved.

"I thought _you_ were the one angry with _me_ ," she said, "I was the one to start the swimming pool topic. Anyway, let's not make mountain out of molehill."

I nodded, glad myself.

By then, Dawn was in front of Surge. I was surprised to see she hadn't taken the plastic sheet to cover herself!

Misty was shocked too, as I heard her mutter, "What's she thinking?!"

"Don't you need a plastic sheet?" A blonde girl said from our side asked.

"Nope!" was Dawn's cheerful reply, "Just wait and watch!"

I noticed Cynthia was looking at her keenly.

The next moment, Dawn started doing tricky gymnastic and dance moves! Mr. Surge was so confused, he shot four balls on the ground instead.

After ten balls, Dawn wasn't smudged in paint even a bit! She smiled brightly and took off to run the laps.

When she came back, Misty hugged her and a cheer arose from the crowd. Cynthia was clapping too!

"It was awesome, Dawn!" I remarked. She nodded, still grinning.

It was going on pretty smoothly, by far.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

Dawn did a pretty good job out there. Now next, was Paul's turn. I was curious to see what he had thought.

He took the plastic sheet and tore it in three part; two small and a big one. Then, to everyone's surprise, he rolled the larger one around his head and face and the smaller one's on his exposed arms.

Surge started to bombard him with the paintballs but he stood firmly on his spot as if glued there.

I frowned. What was he doing? He was getting his clothes dirty…Oh! Right! He was getting his clothes dirty! Not his skin!

As the P.E. teacher stopped, Paul took off to the field and was back in less than three minutes! Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You are covered in paint," Cynthia asked him, "Then why did you started to run?"

"The instruction was given not to let the paint touch our skin," Paul replied in a monotone, "It's only on my clothes, Ma'am."

Cynthia nodded, smirking and clapped. All the others followed her and applause rang for Paul too.

But he didn't smile and just joined Ash, Misty and Dawn on the other side. Typical Paul.

I sighed and waited for my turn as Gary's name was called.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

Paul's performance was impressive. I watched as Gary took a plastic sheet and dodge the paintballs by moving here and there.

I suppressed a laugh as Gary got hit on the right hand with an orange ball. Ash and Drew though, laughed freely, earning a murderous look from Gary.

Gary wasn't probably that athletic. As he joined Dawn, Ash, Paul and me, he cradled his right hand in his left. I frowned.

"Man, that shot hurt," he said, "Hey, Paul, how's it you didn't got hurt?"

Paul just shrugged, "It hurts. I try not to show it."

I smirked. Trust boys to act 'strong'…..

As I watched May get the plastic sheet from a volunteer, I couldn't help but have suspicion on a light-brown haired girl standing next to Surge. She had a strange gleam in her eyes.

I confided Dawn in.

"Come on, sis," she shrugged, "Why would anyone want to hurt May?"

I nodded; but I was still unsure.

May stood in front of Surge and what she did next was utterly beyond belief!

May had just sat on the grassy ground, her back facing the gun, as she draped the sheet on her hair and back.

There were murmurs among the students and Dawn grabbed my arm muttering, "If Gary and Paul got hurt, she would too!"

"But you can't deny, she's dense," Paul reasoned, "No offense to her."

Dawn giggled nervously.

Surge then started to bombard May's small, petite back. I saw May shuddered but held the ground firmly.

I sighed.

May was in for a rough day.

* * *

 **May's POV**

I winced as I felt the eight paintball hit me. Then the ninth.

Like everyone, I was surprised by my choice too. But I didn't know it would hurt like this.

Here came the last one. But this time, it hit my neck instead. My head started to go foggy and I just heard someone yell before I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

I sighed as I saw may wince. But I reckon Paul was right about May being an airhead.

As I was thinking about teasing May after she came to us, Dawn shrieked.

Man, she did shriek a lot. And damn high too.

Wondering if something was wrong, I looked at where May was. To my shock, she lay on the ground face-first.

"May!" Misty and Leaf yelled.

As for me, I didn't waste any time and rushed straight towards May.

I kneeled down and turned her on her back.

On the grass near her, was a blue colored pebble. Also, it was bloodied a bit on May's back where the stone had struck.

I picked it up and showed it to Cynthia.

"It was near May, Ma'am."

She looked at it and asked a volunteer to take it to the chemistry lab.

Till then, the guys and the girls all were by my side and looked furious. By that time, a volunteer had fetched the nurse from the academy's hospital.

She came over and checked May's pulse, "She's just unconscious but I'll need to check her over in the hospital to make sure she isn't hurt much."

Dawn, Misty and Leaf all looked worried.

"Can someone carry her up to the hospital, please?" the nurse asked.

I didn't know what came to me, but before I could've reasoned myself, I exclaimed, "I'll take her."

Gary grinned at me mischievously.

"Why, Drewy?"

I glared at him, figuring out what he was implying.

"You take her then."

"Nah…" Gary said, "I'll hate to take your chance from ya."

Ignoring Gary, I picked up May bridal-style and began following the nurse.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I watched as Drew rushed behind the nurse.

"I'll ask it only once," Cynthia said in a stern voice, " _WHO_ IN THEIR RIGHT MIND PUT THE COLORED PEBBLE WITH THE PAINTBALLS?!"

"Alright, don't," she continued, when no one answered, "I've sent it to be examined for fingerprints to Mr. Juan Moreau, the chemistry teacher. And I might add, the one who's guilty will be punished severely."

She looked furious, clearly not expecting such thing on the first day of the first semester in the _first year_.

Whoa….I'd just used 'first' three times in a sentence.

Trying to hide my amusement, I walked back along with the others, to the same spot where we were standing before.

I noticed Misty was whispering something in Troublesome's ear angrily.

Troublesome. She really _annoying!_ I was so confused about her I wanted to bash my head against a wall.

Furthermore, why I had thought like that about her in the auditorium like _that_ , was still a mystery. But I intended to find out.

Sighing, I turned my focus back to the task.

"As Mr. Drew Hayden is not present here at the moment, I think it's Leaf turn," Surge decided.

Leaf nodded, took the sheet from a volunteer and went to stand in front of Surge. Then, she crouched down and held the plastic sheet in front of her; two corners in her fingers and two between her toes. The sheet now acted like a trampoline!

I mentally slapped myself. It was too easy! This way, neither she will get herself exhausted and the work will be done too!

Cynthia too, looked impressed.

After a few minutes, as I had thought, a paintball hadn't even stroked past her and she wasn't hurt too.

Leaf then started to run around the field. To everyone's surprise, she returned after only a minute and a half.

"How did you came back so fast?!" Gary questioned.

Leaf just shrugged and then spun two times on the same spot.

"Uh…What're you doing, Leaf?" Misty said, an eyebrow raised.

When Leaf stopped, she replied, "The instruction was to run one round of the field and two more circles. That's what I just did; two more circles."

I was impressed. None of the students had thought of that. Everyone ran three laps of the field.

Cynthia started to clap and everyone else soon followed her lead.

"Well done, Ms. Leaf Green," Cynthia praised her.

Leaf nodded gleefully.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Then she went and hugged Misty and Troublesome.

Cynthia cleared her throat.

"So, students, due to some circumstances, the last task had been cancelled. The list containing your most developed skill will be circulated tomorrow. Additionally," Cynthia continued, "the one felonious will surely be penalized. You all may return to your dormitories, now."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

The crowd was thinning as the students were starting to heed to the dorms.

"Hey, Paul," Ash called, "we're heading to the hospital to check on to May. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

And with that, we were off to the hospital of NATA.

* * *

 **May's POV**

I groaned as I tried to sit up. Moreover, my back _hurt_. And I also couldn't feel my right hand.

"Don't try to sit up," someone said, "You're hurt."

I tried anyway but winced as I felt my right hand go limp.

The person sighed and then helped me sit up.

"What happened?" I muttered groggily, rubbing my eyes. With my left hand, I might add.

"You were injured on the base of you neck," the same person replied, "with a pebble."

I opened my eyes to find out that I was sitting on a hospital bed.

Drew sat nearby on a chair.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "WHO THREW IT AT ME?"

Then it all came back to me; the paintball task, myself sitting with my back faced towards Surge and everything.

"Calm down," Drew said and muttered under his breath, "Airhead."

"I'm _not_ Airhead!" I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I yelled.

"Whoa…..Easy," he muttered.

I huffed.

Silence overcame the both of us.

After what felt like hours, Drew spoke up, "So…..Do you or do you not want to know what happened to you?"

"Of course I do, Grasshead," I replied.

"Not cool…..Anyway," he said, "You….uh…..You have a nerve clot due to which your right hand is kinda…how do I say it...temporarily paralyzed."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked as tears sprang up to my eyes.

What was I going to do, I had no idea.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

I sighed as I looked at, a now crying, May.

I sighed and wrapped and arm around her small but curvy frame. To my surprise, she didn't lean away. Instead, she put her head on my chest and sobbed uncontrollably. I looked down at her.

"Shh…." I whispered, "It'll be alright, May."

A few minutes passed and May calmed down considerably.

"You all right now?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I've m-made your shirt w-wet."

I shrugged. She looked up to me in the eye. This was when I figured something out; I was taller than her. Much taller.

What I couldn't figure out, was the _sparky_ feeling in my stomach when I looked in her eyes; her sapphire blue eyes which were shinin….Wait!

Why _was_ I thinking like that?! My brain was screaming at me to stop the train of thoughts, but my body acted on my own.

Then without thinking, what I did next was unbelieving!

* * *

 **Me: And done!**

 **May:** *whines* **NO! Not a cliffhanger!**

 **Dawn: Now, I agree with May here, Rose.**

 **Drew: What are you going to make me do?!**

 **Me: That's why it's a** _ **cliffhanger**_ **Drew; I'm thinking what should I make you do.**

 **Paul: Drew just told me that he loved this chapter.**

 **Gary &Ash: He did.**

 **Me:** *waggling eyebrows* **Aww! Really, Drew?!**

 **Drew:** *blushing* **NO!**

 **Me: Denial. Anyway, Leaf, tell the readers to review, please.**

 **Leaf: Review all! Also tell what do you think should happen between Drew and May!**

 **Me: And, that's right! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the REVIEWS!**


End file.
